Hurt
Hurt: A SwiftXDark Songfic C''redit for 'Hurt' goes to Johnny Cash'' Concept of Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter I darted through the forest, the wind lapping at my pelt. Two kits hung from my jaws, thumping against my chest in rhythm with my paws. I halted beside the ShadowClan border, licking my trembling kits and murmuring to them comfortingly. I hurt myself today To see if I still feel I waited by the border until the sun had fallen behind the horizon. My heart thudded; I was frightened of what could be around vulnerable me. Then I saw a pelt, black in the shadows, saunter towards me. I recognized tufted ears and chilling amber eyes as Darkpool blinked in shock."Kits?" He whispered. I focus on the pain The only thing that's real "I wanted to tell you, in case you... you wanted one," I replied softly. I was uncertain about giving one of my kits to ShadowClan, but it was only fair. Darkpool looked taken aback. "I don't know, Swiftcloud. Are you sure about this?" "Positive." I knew I sounded less assured than what I had intended to. I nudged the kits towards him. Both of them let out squeaks of protest, but didn't speak. The needle tears a hole The old familiar sting Darkpool gave them both a quick sniff before taking a deep breath. "I want the she-kit," he decided at last. I was somewhat surprised. "Are you sure?" I insisted. "The reddish tom looks more like a ShadowClan warrior than her." "I know," Darkpool whispered, nuzzling me softly. "But I want him to stay with you, so you always remember us." "But what if I don't want to?" I muttered. Darkpool gazed at me, amusement sparking his gaze. "Don't be foolish, I know you do." Try to kill it all away But I remember everything "What're they're names?" Darkpool whispered as the reddish tom batted at his sister with his moss-soft paws. "I haven't named them yet," I admitted. "I wanted to wait for you to help me." "Then let's name one after your heritage, and one after mine, to remember." What have I become My sweetest friend "Oakkit," I murmured, pointing my tail at the tomcat. Darkpool smiled weakly."Featherkit," he added, pointing at the light gray she-cat. Everyone I know Goes away in the end I felt my eyes well. "I can't believe this is ending," I mewed quietly. My voice shook. I pressed up against Darkpool's thick, dark gray fur. His eyes were glimmering in sadness, but no regret. And you could have it all My empire of dirt "I don't want to leave you either," he finally meowed, "but we have no other choice." In silence, we watched Oakkit and Featherkit tumble and play with each other for the last time. I will let you down I will make you hurt After a moment, I grasped Oakkit in my jaws and stood. "Come along," I soothed. "We must go before the sun rises." Darkpool blinked slowly. "I just want you to know, that I'll never, ever forget you. And I'm going to miss you so, so much, Swiftcloud." If I could start again A million miles away Bitter tears ran down my cheeks as he spoke. I turned tail and started back. "I love you," I replied softly. But Darkpool was too far away to hear me. I gave Oakkit a rueful glance. "Be strong, my son," I murmured, letting a tear slip down my face. "Make me proud." I will keep myself ''I would find a''' way'' ''' Category:XXGingerheartXx Category:Fanfictions Category:Songfics Category:Non-canon Category:Rogue Series